1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and to a method for display of video information on a portable device and for control of the displayed video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security cameras are being increasingly used in a wide variety of places. Typically, one or more security cameras are connected as part of a security system. A centralized office is provided with one or more display devices on which is displayed the video feed from the security cameras. One or more persons at the centralized office views the video feed from the cameras on the display devices and selects which of the video feeds are displayed.
Police officers, firefighters, security personnel, and other emergency responders or first responders at or traveling to a location being monitored by security cameras do not see the video information captured by the security cameras. The emergency responder is therefore unaware of activities at the location that may be revealed by the security camera.